dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Seiya
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Kaleidoscope Entertainment |dubbing_studio2 = Industrial Smoke & Mirrors |dubbing_studio3 = Sentai Studios |director1 = Dan Hennessey |director2 = John Swasey |director3 = Kyle C. Jones |director4 = Joey Goubeaud |director5 = Shannon Reed |recorded = 2003-2005 2019-2020 |country1 = Canada |country2 = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 114 73 (dubbed) |year = 1986-1989 }}Saint Seiya (聖闘士星矢 Seinto Seiya) is an anime series based on the shōnen manga created by Masami Kurumada and produced by the Japanese animation studio Toei Animation. It aired from October 11, 1986 to April 1, 1989 on Japan's TV Asahi, consisting of 114 episodes. The story follows five mystical warriors called the "Saints" who fight wearing sacred armors named "Cloths", the designs of which derive from the various constellations the characters have adopted as their destined guardian symbols, and empowered by a mystical energy called "Cosmo". The Saints have sworn to defend the reincarnation of the Greek goddess Athena in her battle against other Olympian gods who want to dominate Earth. Dubbing History In July 2002, ADV Films announced at their Otakon 2002 panel that they had purchased the rights to release the series in North America. The following June, it was revealed that the company had only acquired a sublicense to the series through an agreement with children's entertainment company DiC Entertainment. The French studio announced that it had sold 40 episodes of the show to Cartoon Network for broadcast in the United States under the name Knights of the Zodiac. DiC produced an edited English dub recorded in Toronto, Ontario by Kaleidoscope Entertainment. This version featured significant visual edits, storyline modifications and a cover of The Flock of Seagulls song "I Ran" by American rock band Bowling for Soup as its opening theme song. The series debuted on Cartoon Network in the United States on August 30, 2003. Parallel to DIC's dub, ADV Films produced their own uncut version under the Saint Seiya name. Utilizing an entirely separate voice cast from the Houston, Texas area, their dub was released on DVD from October 21, 2003 to May 31, 2005. While ADV intended to complete the dub of the series, they were only able to sub-license 60 episodes from DiC, as they had only licensed that many for their own adaptation. Cartoon Network would end up pulling the series from air due to abysmal ratings. Though Cartoon Network initially planned to run the rest of DiC's dub in a late night slot, the show was pulled from the channel's schedule in April 2004 after 32 episodes aired. ADV Films would later release those 32 episodes across 8 DVD and VHS releases between January and November 2004. In Canada, however, all 40 episodes aired on television, with the dub's conclusion airing on July 24, 2004. On October 15, 2019, Netflix released the first 15 episodes on their streaming service with a new dub containing much of the same cast as their voice cast for Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya; also recorded in Houston where ADV previously dubbed the series and containing many members of the original dub's cast in other roles. 26 further episodes were released on October 24, 2019. 32 episodes were released on January 2, 2020, making it the first time that episodes 61-73 had been dubbed into English. Cast Uncut Version (ADV/Netflix) Additional Voices Knights of the Zodiac Additional Voices/Unidentified Roles *Jeff Berg *Shane Bland *George Buza *Drew Coombs *Neil Crone *Andrew Pifko *Martin Roach *Robert Norman Smith *Dan Warry-Smith *Maurice Dean Wint Notes *Toronto-based actress Gabi Epstein listed Sienna on her resume, but her voice does not appear in the show. She was likely an original casting choice and was later replaced with Stacey DePass. Transmission Video Releases See Also *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas *B't X External Links *''Saint Seiya'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Saint Seiya'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Category:Incomplete Dubs Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Toei Animation Category:Anime from the 1980's Category:DiC Entertainment Category:ADV Films Category:Anime aired on Cartoon Network Category:Multi-Dubs